


Headcanon: That One Time Q Went on a Mission (and Bill Tanner was Adopted by Q Branch)

by nothingtosay



Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtosay/pseuds/nothingtosay
Summary: The one time when Q was sent out for a mission, with Bill ended up getting adopted by the staff in Q branch.
Relationships: Q/Bill Tanner
Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Headcanon: That One Time Q Went on a Mission (and Bill Tanner was Adopted by Q Branch)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://nothingtosay.tumblr.com/post/625040884796440576/007-fest-headcanon-that-one-time-q-went-on-a) for 007 Fest 2020.

  
([GIF by whishawing-blog](https://whishawing-blog.tumblr.com/post/100169077406/whishaw-week-day-4-favourite-on-screen))

\- Q really doesn’t like to go out of Q branch for anything mission related (much to the relief of Bill, who sometimes think even Q branch is dangerous enough, especially if someone accidentally fed the ammunition minions too many sugary snacks).

\- The only exception Q made was for Bond during the Spectre debacle, but that was because he was essentially being threaten bodily harm by M

\- (Bill eventually exact his revenge on both Bond and M with his own brand of malicious compliance. Bond still twitches if someone mentions ‘matchsticks’ to him now and then.)

\- If the mission requires someone from Q branch to go, R would usually volunteer for it.

\- Then one day there’s a mission in Copenhagen that requires on-site access and sensitive hacking (as the warehouse location also stored many silos full of raw materials for producing fertilizers, or in this case, highly effective bomb)

\- (Something that Q hasn’t done in ages, at least not before his time with -6, or even with GCHQ.The hacking, that is.)

\- Q tried devising different ways into completing this mission without having to leave the branch, but M put his foot down once one complication occurred after another. He told Q to get packing in the next 2 hours before leaving for a flight to the warehouse.

\- Bill fretted and stalked around in circles in their home, tried hard to help Q get out of this mission, until Q sat him down on one of their chair.

\- Q promised to be safe (”and not to worry, Bond will be there to deal with his share of explosions, I am sure, so I should be quite safe”)

\- It was enough to make Tanner laugh. Q gave him a quick goodbye kiss before he left with a small bag of clothes and his laptop bag.

\- For the next 3 days, Bill spent every possible minute that he doesn’t need to be at the Executive branch to stay in Q branch.

\- At first, the minions kept eyeing Bill, who had set himself up on one of the spare desk at the corner with all the documents and files for him to work remotely.

\- Then they realized that he was merely wanted to be close should Q and Bond called in to the branch for assistance.

\- Q did, once he’s arrived at Copenhagen with Bond. R had updated Q with new developments while he’s traveling.

\- Bill kept himself unobtrusive, at least until all the messages are relayed to the pair before he made some small talk with Q before they signed off for the night. (Bond and Q are planning to do some reconnaissance in the morning.)

\- After the call, Q sent a message on Tanner’s personal phone. He reminded Bill to make sure to go home to feed the cats, and not to stay in Q branch (he also told Bill that R will be along shortly to remove him for the next 12 hours if he’s not leaving in the next 15 minutes)

\- Tanner left as asked, but he returned again the next morning, just before Q’s report from their reconnaissance

\- The mission was slow-going for everyone involved, but thankfully was able to resolved with a minimum amount of danger and fuss.

\- By then the minions had gotten used to Tanner’s presence. They had made sure he ate and sufficiently distracted if they noticed he’s staring a bit longingly at the missions communication board (where the status of Q’s hacking was visible - a back-up plan in the case if Q was incapacitated)

\- When Q had returned to MI6 for his debrief with Bond, Tanner was back at his desk at the Executive branch, made as if he had been working at his desk all these time.

\- It would have worked had Q not already knew Bill would have planned this, and made one of the minions to clear out a desk for Bill while they went home to pack.

\- From then on, Bill has his own desk down in Q branch, even though there are still a few items here and there that was left when Bill wanted to stay close when Q needs to work on a long project.


End file.
